Team Nexus
by Blackdragon54
Summary: Rivals' With Team Shockwave


Team Nexus

Barrett the Garchomp (male)

Barrett is the leader of the team. Of all the members of the team, Barrett is the meanest and the most agressive and because of this, he is the one most hated of the group. After being under the tootaledge of Dasknoir, Barrett went his own path and soon formed Team Nexus. He sent them all on a mission of destruction that continues to this day. Some say the only way to defeat the team for good is to get rid of Barrett himself, but this is not a simple task... Fomer Friends with Pikachu

Bryan the Riolu (male)

Bryan is actually much older than he appears, but still a bit young. Bryan almost evolved into a Lucario at age 10, but decided not to and be stronger as just a Riolu for the rest of his life. He is a Riolu that is very unlike the others. He does not respect his elders-or ANYONE (except his teammates) for that matter. This has caused him to gain multiple enemies who he believes are "weak and pathetic". Among his recent ones are Force of Team Heatwave (for showing dishonor to is father, Aura) Jason of Team Shockwave (for showing no respect for him). Deep inside, however, he sometimes wishes he had someone to love...

Slater the Scizor (male)

Slater is a self-proclaimed "one-pokemon rock band". He is pretty charismatic in battle and isn't really afraid to show off at all. He isn't exactly the nicest Scizor you ever seen, but unlike SOME Scizor, he isn't that "dirty" (you know who I'm talking about...XD). He also has an esteemed hatred for "slow and weak" pokemon, as well as Gliscors. This is what makes Alexis of Team Legend a bit afraid of evolving, believing she may lose to Slater. Slater is one of the biggest jack-offs anyone has ever met, hands down.

Tarver the Toxicroak (male)

Tarver is more deadly than perhaps Stab and Team Evil's Toxicroak...which is saying a LOT! Tarver claims this is "his time" and all other Poison-ypes are simply "wannabes". Tarver doesn't talk that much, but that's not a major problem. He lets his agressiveness and powerful attacks do the talking for him. Every single Poison type hates him, while all other types fear him, knowing he can kill them in short work. This is one Toxicroak no one wants to get near.

Darren the Pikachu (male)

Darren is the meanest and wreckless Pikachu you have ever seen. He calls himself the "South Beach Party Boy", because he likes going to parties, having fun, and hitting it up with the ladies, which sort of explains his lazyness and wrecklessness. It's because of his beliefs that gives him a rivalry with Shadow of Team Shockwave. He also has made enemies with several Pichu and Pikachu. Almost no electric-type likes him and it's not really hard to see why...

Justin the Weavile (male)

Justin is the only "nice" Pokemon on the team. He detests to all that the team does and its destructive ways, but has no choice but to follow the team or else be killed by Barrett. Despite these thoughts and reluctance to cooperate, Justin has been known to be remourseless and pretty evil. Those who are unknown of his true nature have made enemies out of Justin. He wishes he could leave and be free without any problems. Justin has a HUGE crush on Flurry the Sneasel. Before that, he was actually a flirt to other Weavile and Sneasel, but he says Flurry's the only one he actually liked.

David the Buizel (male)

David is all about business, fame, and getting the job done and doesn't care about anything else. While pretty strong both physically and mentally, some would argue that the only reason he's on the team is because his mate is so famous. While that may be true, that won't stop David's strive to the top and many admire him for that, even his own enemies. His obnoxious attitude is his primary weapon, which has easily given him enemies, especially to other Buizel and Floatzel.

Skip the Nuzleaf (male)

Skip is one of the most annoying, pesterous, meanest, and yet toughest Nuzleaf that ever lived. He was once a dedicated soldier in Sword's Nuzleaf army, but wanted more glory and decided to leave. To this day, there is a bounty on his head and Sword won't rest until Skip's brought back to him, dead or alive. Skip can be really a jerk, but an annoying jerk, at that. So annoying that not even his own teammates can stand him. His catchphrase is "Yup! Yup! Yup! Wattado?!", which gets more annoying the more one hears it.


End file.
